Tides of Tears Writing Contest
by tiger002
Summary: The power of the written word, bringing even the most hardened hearts to tears. Those who strive to wield this power, this contest is for you


Tides of Tears (Introduction) by WoundedHearts with some edits by Tiger002

* * *

><p>Cody dabbed at his eyes as he continued to read the story sitting open on his screen. He'd known about the Seven Seas High Fan Site for awhile but was never really interested in reading anything. That is until many of the students felt the need to write about him. So after he'd finished his series of homework assignments for the night he decided to take a peek into the website. What he found there was completely surprising.<p>

The stories his classmates wove together were amazingly accurate in detail to his personality. To be fair he'd started at the beginning with the first story ever published for the school. Expecting to be disappointed and bored, he kept a copy of his physics book beside him. After reading through a few stories that were listed he came upon a story that he couldn't by pass. And the book now was lying on the rug beside his bed, completely forgotten.

After reading the first chapter he was hooked. He hadn't realized how addictive these fan sites could be. The site was nearing three thousand and counting and he was kicking himself for getting on the band wagon a little late. As he searched the site he even noticed his friends and family had created accounts quite awhile ago. Well all except Zack. For some reason he couldn't find his brother's log in name and wondered if maybe he'd come late to the game as well, or if he had even come at all.

While he was in the middle of a rather emotional scene he found himself interrupted. Zack sauntered in like he owned the room which wasn't too big of a surprise to Cody. He normally acted like he owned the ship.

"Hey bro, whatcha you doing?" Zack asked plopping down beside him on the bed. "And why are you crying?"

"Zack did you need something?"

"How do you like that," he fained hurt. "I come in here because I haven't seen or heard from you, my little brother in hours, and I wanted to make sure you were okay, and when I do, you treat me this way."

"Zack, cut the bullshit, what do you want?"

"Maya is sick again and Woody is with Addison…"

"So you're bored," Cody interrupted.

"Basically, yes."

"Well I'm in the middle of something so find something else to do."

"Like what?"

"Zack, seriously."

"Okay fine," he stated about to get up when he suddenly took Cody's laptop from him. "Is this the schools fan site?"

"So what if it is."

"Are you crying over a story?"

"Zack give it back," Cody demanded.

"What's the story?"

"Zack I mean it."

"Alright here," the older boy handed the laptop back to his brother and returned to his seat on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, I wanna hear about the story."

"No."

"Why not?"

Cody realizing that Zack was not going to give up decided he might as well give in and sat down beside him on the bed. Maximizing his screen he filled his twin in on what has been going on in the story before continuing to read. But, after a few minutes it was apparent sharing one laptop wasn't the best idea and so Zack opened up Woody's laptop and continued to read.

"Why didn't you just go and grab your laptop?" Cody asked.

"I can't find it."

"You can't find it," Cody stated. "What do you mean, that wasn't cheap. Where was the last place you had it?"

"In my cabin."

"Okay I'm confused. Then why can't you find it."

"I can't find half my stuff."

Cody rolled his eyes. He'd given up on trying to change Zack's messy ways years ago. Still it irked him to no end when he couldn't find an object that was right in front of his face.

"I'll help you look for it later on."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied. "You know this story is pretty good."

"I told you," Cody replied. "I found a lot of stories like that."

"But, I have one question, guess what it is?"

"No clue."

"Are all these stories sad ones?" he asked.

"No Zack, but I happen to like sad stories with emotional impact."

"Um…yeah, I need a comedy."

"You just can't deal with sensitive emotional subject matter and so choose to look away."

"Or…and I'm just spit balling here…I feel like laughing."

Cody again rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his screen. For the next few minutes all was quiet as they were each engulfed in what they were reading. So quiet in fact that Cody didn't at first register what he'd heard until he heard the sound again. It was the distinct sound of sniffling and Cody couldn't help but look over in shock. Sitting beside him with a tissue he'd retrieved from the Kleenex box by his bedside, Zack Martin was dabbing at the stream of liquid rolling down his cheeks.

"Zack…"

"Say it and I'll kill you."

Cody wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and sighed. "Oh Zacky, I think your heart grew three sizes today." In response Zack shoved him off his bed and quietly returned to reading.

"Well baby steps," Cody sighed as he grabbed his laptop and did the same.

"I have an idea," Zack said as he finally composed himself after another heart-wrenching chapter.

"Does it involve chocolate pudding again?"

"Not necessarily," he trailed off, thinking how pudding could make his plan so much better. "Anyway, I was thinking that all these sad stories are really good but they seem to take so long to read."

Cody rolled his eyes at his brother's short attention span. "Yes, but the best stories take time to build up the characters and plot to really have the emotional impact."

"I know, but I think it would be cool to see if an author could have all that emotional impact in something really short."

"That would be a challenge, but I'm sure with all these great authors out there they can come up with something good," Cody pondered, readying himself for the slew of sad stories that he hoped this idea would spawn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And thus, the Tides of Tears writing contest is born…

The challenge is simple. Write as sad of story as possible in as few words as you can without losing the emotional impact. Then either pm me or post in my forum when it is complete, and the judges will read them and decide on the winner(s). The deadline is August 1, but please don't wait forever to submit stories. And don't hold back people, I want stories that can make me cry.

For the full list of rules and procedures please visit my forum topic here: http :/ forum. Fanfiction . net /topic/67330/43009226/1/

Any questions, post in my forum, pm me, or if all else fails, please send a messenger penguin.


End file.
